The present invention relates to an oil stove and, more particularly, to a deodorizing device for an oil stove for absorbing and removing incomplete combustion gas or unburned gas which is the cause of obnoxious and nasty smells.
In the conventional oil stove and, typically in a movable wick type oil stove, the downward movement of the wick stops the evaporation of oil and the supply of air to thereby extinguish the burning portion at the top of the wick. However, the top of the wick is slightly burning fire even after starting to extinguish the burning portion at the top of the wick, so that incomplete combustion gas may be inevitably generated for a while i.e., several seconds-or more. After the burning top of the wick is totally extinguished, unburned gases may be generated until the peripherals of the inner and outer wick cylinders are completely cooled down. Accordingly, obnoxious and nasty smells may be emitted by passing the incomplete combustion gas and the unburned gas through an uncooled burner. However, the conventional oil stove cannot remove such obnoxious and nasty smells, which are caused by the incomplete combustion gas and the unburned gas. Therefore, it is desired to provide deodorizing device for a movable wick type oil stove to remove the obnoxious and nasty smells emitted from incomplete combustion gas or unburned gas.